eterno suspirar
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: Es donde se ocultan mis demonios. —Sasusaku.


**N/A abajo**

* * *

**Eterno suspirar**

Toma su mano y la jala hacia él.

Ella cae en su regazo, ojos verdes grandes y labios abiertos. Su flequillo rosado se enreda con sus pestañas y la combinación de rosa palo, violeta rojizo, y verde es hermosa. Pero él no se permite pensar en eso por más de un segundo y destruye el pensamiento llevando su mente a un estado en blanco, estudiándola a ella y a su fuerza interior.

Sakura está más alta, más delgada, más grande; cansada gracias a una guerra manchando sus manos de rojo y traición quebrantando su espíritu. Pero aun esta allí y está en pie, esperando mas.

Esta allí, esperándolo.

Sasuke no comprende.

Después de todo, ¿por qué aun tiene esos sentimientos por él? Después de todo, ¿por qué le parece necesario sonreírle con esa sonrisa que no usa para nadie más—la que hace que sus ojos brillen y su cara parezca más joven y resplandeciente? ¿Por qué le parece necesario pasar tiempo con él en silencio total gracias a que él no puede encontrar dentro de sí razón para decir una sola palabra?

¿Por qué le parece necesario hacer un esfuerzo extra por él?

¿Porque aun me amas?, quisiera preguntarle—demandárselo, gritárselo para que piense y se dé cuenta que él es un monstruo que no merece amor, especialmente de una chica como ella. Una chica dispuesta a poner su vida en riesgo por él y el correspondérselo con un intento de ahorcarla. ¿Porque aun lo ama?

Así que se le queda mirando y a la manera en que el viento hace que su corto cabello rosado baile suavemente alrededor de su cara. Ella lo mira, ojos sin parpadear, sin hacer preguntas pero aun así manteniéndose en esa posición a la que él la ha llevado. Sentada allí porque, a su manera, es lo que él le ha pedido y ella siempre hace el esfuerzo extra por él.

Sakura debería gritarle. Soltar su mano y gritarle que jamás se le acerque—temerle porque en cualquier momento puede perder la razón e intentar matarla. Sentirse repugnada por cada crimen que ha cometido—por cada lagrima que la ha hecho probar—por el corazón roto que no puede restaurar jamás—por las palabras que dolieron mas que cualquier doujutsu que hubiera usado contra ella.

Pero ella se sienta allí, en su regazo mientras él se sienta sobre un árbol caído.

Sasuke toma sus manos y las entrelaza con las suyas y se les queda viendo, como las suyas son más grandes. Sus pequeños dedos tiemblan dentro de la prisión de sus palmas más grandes.

¿Tiene miedo?

Él levanta la vista y observa su pecho, esperando ver que expanda y contraiga pero no pasa.

No está respirando.

El conecta sus miradas por un segundo. Pero no puede soportar la manera en que ella lo mira—esta confianza, este amor eterno y devoción, esta amistad, esta propuesta de un futuro—así que cierra sus ojos y baja la cabeza, mechones negros y alborotados creando sombras en sus ojos. Toma una de sus manos y la presiona contra sus labios sus nudillos, los roza ligeramente sobre aquellos huesos que podrían destruirlo si ella así lo deseara.

Gracias, quiere decirle.

Escucha su aliento detenerse, y cree que ella lo entiende.

* * *

**Notas: **Hola...? haha ok ok, lamento muchisisisisisisisimo la tardanza, pero ya saben, el ultimo año de preparatoria viene con un increible aumento de examenes y cosas que mi cerebro apenas si tiene tiempo de procesar.

El punto es que ya estoy aqui, y como anuncie en mi BIO hay ciertos cambios importantes sobre mi plan de traduccion. Por favor leanlas y esten informadas de cualquier cambio.

Se que probablemente perdere muchos lectores ya que me tarde un buen. Pero no se preocupen, **_Una Vez Mas, Encantador de Serpientes, y Nuestra Historia_ **NO seran descontinuadas, estoy en eso. Las terminare no se preocupen. Se lo que se siente cuando nuestros fics favoritos no se completan y no es algo que deseo para ustedes. Asi que solo tenganme paciencia.

En otras noticias, esto es Eterno Suspirar de **a warrior queen** (Les) y es un fic que le prometi desde el año pasado para su cumpleaños. Pero he decidido publicar la traduccion aqui tambien.

Y bueno, espero que lo disfruten, y que, como siempre les he dicho desde que estoy aqui (ya mas de un año yay!)

Dejen reviews, no solo favorites porque eso nos inspira a seguir. Se siente bien que te den un cumplido verdad? Bueno a nosotras tambien nos fascinan ^_^

Asi que no sean timidas y dejen sus comentarios. Si tienen algun OTP en particular que quieran mandenme un mensaje y vere que puedo hacer.

No prometo proximo proyecto esta vez porque no se que hare y no quiero que sea forzado. La inspiracion debe venir sola :) Asi que solo prometo actualizar pronto.

Gracias de nuevo!

Hasta la proxima,

Rxs.


End file.
